


Thanksgiving Dinner With The Shield Family

by quaketheinhuman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Grant Ward Redemption, Protective Phil Coulson, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Little thanksgiving fanfic with the team of season 3
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Phil Coulson's Family
Kudos: 4





	Thanksgiving Dinner With The Shield Family

Coulson was never one to stop special plans, especially when two certain people were very dedicated to them. Jemma and Daisy had been planning thanksgiving for weeks, they both wanted to make sure everything was perfect. When the day finally came they made sure everyone was at the base for the holiday, and they made sure everyone was prepared to participate. Jemma had claimed making the turkey and stuffing (Daisy lost the game of rock, paper, scissors they had played for it.) Daisy decided to make the sweet and mashed potatoes with Lincoln instead, while Mack had called the “Mac(k) and cheese” which was to be expected. Yo-yo had volunteered to make dessert of sweet pumpkin empanadas, a special recipe she had learned from her columbian grandmother, Yo-yo agreed to also make a pumpkin pie because Hunter whined that “It wouldn't be thanksgiving without the pumpkin pie.” Fitz and Hunter decided to stay out of the kitchen, Hunter was more excited about eating the food than making it anyway. Bobbi had agreed to make the collard greens and the green bean casserole. May and Coulson were assigned to setting the table and getting the drinks. May had gotten an extra special bottle of champagne for the occasion.

The gang got to work on their food dishes, Bobbi spent half the time shooing Hunter away from the food that hadn't finished cooking yet. Yo-yo finished her part in a flash, which left the rest of the team wondering how she managed to speed up the baking time along with making the desserts. Daisy insisted that they put little marshmallows and brown sugar on top of the sweet potatoes, Lincoln argued that potatoes were not meant to be eaten salty and not sweet. As soon as Daisy finished them she offered him a bite and he quickly changed his mind. Fitz repeatedly tried to help Simmons with the turkey and stuffing but every time she sent him away “It’s gotta be perfect Fitz, I know exactly what I’m doing.” she said calmly, and Fitz slowly went back to sit at the dinner table. 

After everything was finished, they all sat down at the dining table, they all dressed up fancy for the dinner. All the men were in black suits, Hunter was the only one who seemed bothered by having to wear one. Simmons was wearing slim black silk pants, paired white a white top and a maroon blazer. May was wearing a simple off the shoulder black dress, Yo-yo was wearing a dress that was almost identical except it was navy blue. Bobbi had refused to wear a dress and instead went with black jeans and a light emerald blouse which matched her eyes. Daisy had decided to wear a casual chiffon dress that was a deep purple. 

They all filled their plates with the various dishes that were on the table, but before anyone could start eating Coulson, who was seated at the head of the table, scooted out his chair and stood “Before we eat, I think we should all say something that we are thankful for this year. I’ll start. I am thankful for another year with an amazing team, and for everything we’ve been blessed with this year.” he said with a nod and everyone raised their glasses in agreement. Coulson pointed to Daisy, who was seated closest to him. She let out a sigh before speaking “I’m thankful for all of you, that I have this amazing family to share this holiday with.” she said with a smile and the group nodded in agreement. Lincoln spoke next “I agree with Daisy, it's so nice to feel like I belong.” he said with a shy smile and Daisy gently squeezed his arm. Jemma raised her glass next and turned towards Fitz, who was seated next to her. “Well I’m thankful for Fitz, when I’m with you anywhere feels like home.” she says with a bashful grin and Fitz nods “I feel the same, but about you.” he replies. Mack and Yo-yo were both thankful for the opportunity to work with Shield for so long. Bobbi and Hunter were both thankful for each other, although neither one wanted to admit it. Once everyone had a chance to speak they raised their glasses in a final toast “To Shield!” they cheered in unison, before beginning to eat.

After they had finished their meal they all played a game of charades at the dinner table while they ate dessert. Suddenly, Hunter, who had been out of the room for a moment, came running in “Bloody hell! The alarm went off for the hangar door, and you’ll never believe who is here.” Coulson immediately stood up “Who is it?” he questioned and Hunter motioned behind him. They all gasped when they saw that it was no other than Grant Ward. “What the hell are you doing here?” Coulson spat angrily, and Simmons, who knew her friend had an unpleasant past with this man, moved in front of Daisy protectively. Grant looked at them all with an expression of guilt and sadness. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you all like this. It’s just..I didn't have anyone else to spend the holiday with, and you guys are the closest thing I have to a real family.” he said quietly, and they all stared at him in shock. Yo-yo was the first one to speak up “My grandmother always said “Be kind and generous to everyone on thanksgiving, esparce amor.” Spread love. I think we should let him stay.” she said softly and Mack nodded in agreement. “I can cut you a piece of pie, we were just about to start another round of charades.” Fitz offered with a small smile, and Ward nodded “I’d like that.”  
Soon they all were laughing and celebrating together, and for the first time in a long time, they all felt completely at home.


End file.
